


A Date with the Stars

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: You and Luke go stargazing together for a date.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 2





	A Date with the Stars

"Come on Y/N," yelled Luke.  
"I'm coming, sheesh. You know that I can't run faster than you!" panted Y/N.  
Luke was already up the hill and Y/N walked up after him. Y/N carried a picnic basket while Luke carried a huge soft blanket. Once Y/N got up the hill she shoved Luke in the shoulder.  
Luke laughed," Hey, what was that for?"  
"That was for making me run up the hill. We could've walked together, you know."  
"But, running was so much fun!" He laughed.  
Y/N rolled her eyes. His enthusiasm was a mystery. On the hill where they stood was a big overhanging tree. It bore cherry blossoms. Y/N admired it, the flowers were so beautiful.

The sun was setting. Luke laid out the big soft blanket and took off his shoes and laid down. Y/N set the picnic basket down on the blanket and sat down close to Luke and removed her shoes. Y/N began laying out the food they packed. Luke sat up and put an arm around Y/N's waist. Together they had packed some; fruit salad, garden pasta, and a few chocolate chip cookies. Y/N handed Luke a plate. He took the plate and started piling it up with food. Y/N grabbed two forks and handed one to Luke. They shared the plate and watched the sunset. Luke stabbed a grape with his fork and fed Y/N. She giggled.  
"This food is so good, you should cook more." Said Luke.  
"I would, but there's this thing called the Rebellion that takes up everyone's time, "replied Y/N.  
"I know, but wish we had more free time, like this, together," Luke said as he gave Y/N a smooch on the cheek.

The sun was gone. After they were done eating they put everything back into the picnic basket. Y/N and Luke stared up at the stars. They laid together, Luke holding Y/N in his arms. Together they watched the moon and the stars go by.

After a while, Luke started nuzzling and kissing Y/N's neck. It made her laugh, so he continued to kiss her to make Y/N laugh. Luke loved Y/N's laugh. Y/N could be serious when being a commander, but he was happy that even she could have a fun and cute side. Y/N tried to move away, but Luke had a tight grip on her. After a few minutes, he stopped and let Y/N catch her breath.  
"Aren't the stars beautiful, Luke? "she asked.  
Y/N's question made him look at the stars. They were beautiful but not as beautiful that laid by his side.  
"These stars are nothing compared to the ones that I have seen in your eyes, "replied Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
